A methacrylic resin known as a thermoplastic resin is used as a raw material for vehicle members, such as a tail lamp cover and a meter panel, etc. because the methacrylic resin exhibits excellent transparency and weather resistance. An aromatic polycarbonate resin is also used as a raw material for vehicle members, such as a head lamp cover, etc. because the aromatic polycarbonate resin is a thermoplastic resin that exhibits excellent transparency, heat resistance and impact resistance. It is known that such tail lamp covers and head lamp covers are covered with an antifogging coat film on a lamp chamber side of a lens so that the inside of the lamp is not fogged (see Patent Literature 1).